


Phone Call

by daenyara



Series: Steve Grant Rogers / Chris Evans ONE-SHOTS [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 13:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17829356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daenyara/pseuds/daenyara
Summary: Chris surprises you on Valentine’s Day. Oh, and he says ‘ILY’ for the first time.





	Phone Call

You couldn’t see Chris face, but you knew he was pouting while he groaned in frustration against his cellphone. “I miss you.”

“I miss you too, babe,” you smiled, biting your lower lip. “It sucks that you’re not home on our first Valentine’s Day.” You loved his job and the fact that it made him happy, but you hated when he was away. Especially now that he wasn’t even in the same country as you. He spent most of his day on set, and when he had the time to talk he was always tired and you didn’t wanna bother him.

You heard a long sigh before he spoke again. “I know, I’m sorry. But I’ll make it up to you, I swear! I have a surprise for you, just wait.”

The excitement in his voice made you frown, but you snorted. “Alright… You’re a man of mystery, Mr. Evans.”

He let out a soft laugh, one so adorable that always managed to fill your heart with pure euphoria.

Suddenly you heard someone calling Chris’s name and he cursed under his breath. “Gotta go. Can I call you later?”

“Sure”

“Okay, bye, love you.” There was a tremendous noise on the background as he said goodbye to you, and as if it wasn’t enough your coffee pot started to whistle.

“Love you, too,” you replied absent-mindedly, ending the call and rushing to turn off the stove and make yourself some breakfast.

It took Chris a full good minute to realized he had just told you he loved you for the first time since you started dating.

The following evening you were flipping through the channels, trying to find something good to watch. Being Valentine’s Day and all, almost everything you could find was romcoms. You huffed, throwing another glance at your phone. It was getting late, yet Chris still hadn’t called. He was probably busy, you knew that, but you really wanted to hear his voice. Also, you were curious about the mysterious gift he kept talking about since you still hadn’t a clue about what it might be.

The sudden ring of the bell startled you. You weren’t expecting no one, but you got up from the sofa and went to open the door (not before checking through the peephole). What you saw left you speechless.

“Package delivery?”

A grinning Chris was standing in front of you, holding the biggest bunch of flowers you had ever seen in your life. Not waiting a second longer, you jumped in his arms, almost making him lose his balance.

“Oh my God!” You were both giggling like two teenagers, but you didn’t care. He was finally home, that was all that mattered to you. “So this was your big surprise all along?!”

“Yep. I haven’t seen you in two weeks, I couldn’t leave my girl alone on Valentine’s Day.” He pressed his lips against yours, still smirking.

Thinking about he’d acted on the phone, you shook your head in amused disbelief. “Damn, Evans. You really are a good actor!”

He entered the apartment, throwing his bag on the floor and closing the door beside him. He pressed your body against the wall and kissed you again, more passionately than before. You snickered, pushing him away and guiding you on the sofa.

You cuddled for a while, ignoring the TV. Then he stared into your eyes and spoke. “Hey, so… Wanna talk about what happened yesterday?”

“Wait, what happened? Did I miss a text message or-” You were already frantically looking for your cell phone, your brows knitted in concern, but he stopped you.

“No, no, no, I meant- what happened between us… You know, on the phone.” He was trying to hint at the matter without having to say it aloud, but when you gave him a confused look he realized something. “You really didn’t notice, did you?”

“Honey, this conversation isn’t getting any better, just tell me,” you begged him, fearing the worst.

He exhaled sharply. “I told you I love you for the first time. And you said it back”

You could feel yourself relaxing, as your lips curved into a relieved smile. “Oh, that! Right. So what?”

Chris swallowed nervously, trying to find the right words. “I just- I wanted to tell you that it’s okay if you wanna take it back. I mean-”

“What?” you cut him off, way more harshly than you intended, and he groaned in frustration.

“Ugh, I’m an idiot. What I’m tryna say is, I don’t wanna lie, I meant what I said. But that wasn’t how I wanted to say it… I actually wanted to wait, ya know, cause we’ve only been dating for less than three months and I didn’t wanna scare you.”

“Breathe, Chris,” you suggested, cupping his face with your hands. You could feel all the anxiety in his rant, and you didn’t want him to stress about something like this.

He chuckled, scratching the back of his neck. “I’m only sayin’, you don’t have to say it back if you don’t mean it. I don’t wanna rush things.”

“Yeah, alright, that’s nice to hear but I’m not scared. I didn’t say it because you said it, I meant it. It just came natural, you know, since I do love you⎼ and might I add  _very much_ ,” you said teasingly.

Chris beamed, tightening his grip on you and pulling you in for a deep, slow kiss.

“Well, I love you very much, too, Miss y/l/n”


End file.
